Rosso Fantasma
by AriasuNakano
Summary: Una chica solitaria que se ha acostumbrado y ha asumido una vida que no le gusta para nada, alguien que se ha rehecho a sí misma para ser capaz de afrontar las cosas como le han venido. One-shot de la historia de Sakura Kyoko.


**¡Hola! Este fic es básicamente la historia de Sakura Kyoko. Mi personaje favorito de Madoka Magica, espero que les guste como la expliqué y como detallé algunas cosas ^^ **

* * *

-Este lugar… solo me trae recuerdos – susurré para mí misma. De todas formas, estaba sola en aquel lugar. Caminando de un lado a otro. No podía evitar recordar todo mi pasado, mi trágico pasado. El lugar estaba totalmente despedazado y destrozado, estaba en ruinas….como mi familia.

Ese lugar solía ser la iglesia de mi padre. El era un buen hombre, honesto, sincero, humilde. En fin, lleno de virtudes y cosas buenas que ofrecer. Era el tipo de padre que lloraba cuando leía el periódico de la mañana. El creía que el mundo necesitaba un nuevo credo para alcanzar una nueva era, algo diferente a lo ya conocido. Una nueva creencia.

Comenzó a predicar cosas totalmente diferentes a las que impartía antes la iglesia principal. Con el fin de querer cambiar la mentalidad de las personas, con el fin de que pensaran diferente. Obviamente, todos dejaron su iglesia. Lo quitaron de su puesto, fue excomulgado, ya que nadie quería escuchar lo que él decía. Pensaban que solo eran palabras absurdas, las que el impartía.

No era de sorprenderse, el se veía como si fuera de algún tipo de culto extraño. Mi padre solo quería predicar las cosas correctas, las del sentido común, la verdad. Pero nadie lo escuchaba. No teníamos suficiente para comer, no teníamos suficiente para mantenernos. Mi familia se estaba derrumbando poco a poco. Y yo era tan solo una niña inocente e ingenua, que no podía hacer nada por ellos. Odiaba sentirme tan inútil, odiaba sentirme una carga.

Recuerdo cuando siempre tenía que compartir alguna manzana o un pequeño trozo de pan, con mi hermana menor. De hecho, muchas veces dejaba de comer solo para que ella lo hiciera, ella era mucho más importante que yo. Ella no merecía vivir todos los momentos difíciles que mi familia estaba pasando. Además, yo era su hermana mayor, debía protegerla cueste lo que cueste.

A mí me parecía totalmente injusta toda la situación. Es decir, el no estaba diciendo nada malo para que todos lo trataran de esa forma. Incluso, un día cualquiera él se acercó a un pequeño edificio para predicar. Para que escucharan lo que iba a decir, pero las personas que se encontraban ahí se negaron totalmente y le lanzaron un cubo de agua encima. Malditos incomprensivos. Un "No queremos escuchar, gracias", habría bastado. Pero tratarlo de esa forma y en frente de mi hermana y yo, fue horrible. Yo me sentía muy mal por mi padre, el siempre estaba destrozado por el como la gente lo trataba.

El no merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando, mi madre y yo solo intentábamos darle el mejor apoyo que podíamos. Pero repito, yo no podía hacer mucho…solo era una niña. Pero a pesar de ser una niña, con el tiempo aprendí a comprender un poco las cosas. Y me di cuenta rápidamente que mi vida no era color rosa. De todas maneras, la niña feliz se había ido. Ya yo entendía todo, entendía la situación. Había madurado antes de tiempo.

El solo decía algo diferente a lo que se creía. Si tan solo ellos…hubieran escuchado cinco minutos. ¡Todos se habrían dado cuenta de que él tenía la razón! Pero nadie lo hacía, nadie lo escuchaba, nadie le creía, nadie estaba dispuesto a brindar un poco de su tiempo para escucharlo. ¡Nadie, nadie, nadie!

No podía observar todo y quedarme callada, ya lo había hecho por mucho tiempo y estaba totalmente cansada. Pero, no podía soportarlo. No podía solo mirar cómo la gente se negaba a escucharlo.

No tengo recuerdos claros de cómo me convertí en una chica mágica, solo sé que le pedí a Kyubey mi deseo. El cual era, que la gente intente entenderlo y pudiera escucharlo. ¡Eso era lo que yo más deseada! Y se cumplió.

Al día siguiente, la iglesia estaba llena. Más y más gente venía para seguirlo, para escucharlo. Era totalmente sorprendente. El día que yo veía tan lejano, estaba en frente de mí.

Comencé mi trabajo como chica mágica. Sin importar cuanta gente lo siguiera, ellos no podían luchar contra las brujas. Así que tomé eso como mi trabajo. Pensé que mi padre y yo estábamos salvando al mundo, que al fin se había cumplido su meta. Mi padre tuvo mucho tiempo en el que fue feliz, mi familia estaba unida de nuevo. Todo era perfecto, al fin mi hermanita tenía lo que ella merecía. Pero obviamente, no todo podía ser tan bueno para mí. Nunca olvidaré ese día en que mi vida dio un giro radical.

_-¡¿Cómo puedes explicar esto?! ¿Significa que todas esas personas que me escucharon….todo era mentira? ¡Todo era magia! ¡Todo era falso! ¡Esas personas nunca creyeron en mí! – _dijo a gritos, estaba totalmente molesto. De alguna forma él se había enterado de mi secreto. Yo solo lo miraba con tristeza, estaba siendo regañada. Me quedé callada, solo asentí levemente.

-_Sí._

-_¡Eres una bruja, una bruja que manipula la mente de las personas! - _¿No es gracioso? Es tan irónico, yo era la que luchaba contra las brujas.

Luego de que él se había enterado de toda la verdad, se quebró, fue la peor cosa para él. Estaba destrozado. Es que…todo lo que él había construido, era mentira. ¿Qué había hecho? Tal vez mi deseo fue egoísta. Pero yo solo quería hacer feliz a mi familia, y fue todo lo contrario.

Por consecuencia de mi deseo, mi padre se emborrachó, se volvió loco y mató al resto de mi familia. Solo quedaba yo. Fue horrible aquella escena, cuando vi la iglesia en llamas. Y el cadáver de mis padres y de mi hermana, ahí…destrozados. Yo solo estaba destruida, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo con mis ojos. ¡Ellos no merecían eso! ¡Mi hermana no tenía la culpa de nada! Yo hubiera dado todo, incluso mi vida, para salvar a mi familia. Para que todo volviera a ser como antes, para que mi padre nunca se hubiera enterado de mi secreto, para verlos sonreír…de nuevo.

Mi deseo destrozó a mi familia. Deseé sin entender a la gente, e hice que todos sufrieran y todo acabara en ese trágico final. Fue ahí cuando lo decidí. El nunca usar la magia para los demás. El poder sólo era mío.

Y desde ese momento en que mi vida cambió, no volví a ser la misma niña de antes. No le deseaba eso a nadie, nadie debía cometer el mismo error.

Cuando desee esperanza, en realidad cree desesperación.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado c: Dejen sus reviews, pls o/


End file.
